tan solo una noche
by jessik-snape
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic R leanlo y dejen sus comentarios es un harmioneseverus


Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo no se si muy fuertes pero las contiene asi que si no desean leerlas salgan.  
  
TAN SOLO UNA NOCHE Un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por la ventana, el cual le daba directo a la cara a hermione, lo que hizo que se levantara se volteo a un lado de la cama y toco algo con su mano era piel humana la mas suave que había tocado en su vida y se percato de algo...estaba desnuda.  
  
Volteo a ver a la persona de alado... piel blanca, cabello negro (no grasoso como siempre sino mas bien limpio y suave)delgado, con musculos no muy grandes pero los tenia, definitivamente era el profesor snape la persona que le había causado tantos desvelos, la persona por la cual lloraba todas las noches, una persona que jamas se imagino sintiera lo mismo por ella porque dia a dia la humillaba en cada clase, pero ya no era asi anoche se habian confesado sus sentimientos para después pasar una noche que jamas olvidarian......  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
era una noche hermosa en la que hermione había podido ir como todos los dias a escribir poemas, a su amor imposible, llorando toda la noche. Pero no había podido había estado tan distraida en clase de snape que este le había dicho que tendria que ir en la noche a su despacho para cumplir un castigo.  
  
--estupido snape—dijo ron enfadado --RON!!!—dijo hermione. --todavia lo defiendes a pesar de lo que te hizo, ni que el nunca se hubiera equivocado—dijo harry casi tan molesto como ron—no se porque se la trae con nosotros aunque claro como el nunca tuvo amigos le molesta que la gente los tenga. --HARRY!!!—hermione estaba realmente enojada—aunque snape me haya castigado es nuestro profesor y deben guardarle respeto—dijo y se fue.  
  
--realmente pienso que esta mal de la cabeza—dijo ron mientras se iba con harry. (regresando con hermione)  
  
(en su mente)que estupida eres hermione, a este paso todos se van a enterar o van a sospechar, aunque tienen razon no es justo que me castigara un dia antes de salir de clases, aunque me lo merezco por no prestar atención y...que me pondre?? hermione había estado toda la tarde en su cuarto probandose ropa.  
  
--hermione, no se porque te molestas en arreglarte si vas solo con snape—le dijo parvati.  
  
Había llegado la noche era hora de ir al despacho de sanpe llevaba unos jeans (no muy pegados) y una blusa de tirantes rosada sin mencionar la ropa interior (conjunto negro de brasier straple y una tanga) llego a la puerta de el despacho estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza (de nervios y de frio).  
  
Se disponia a tocar la puerta cuando se percato que estaba abierta asi que entro, pero no encontro a nadie (a lo mejor el profesor no esta mejor lo espero aquí)penso sentandose frente al escritorio. Cuando un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, era agua, se levanto de la silla y se dirigio a la habitación que estaba a un lado.  
  
La habitación era amplia tenia un armario, la cama era como una king size la colcha era negra con verde y en medio el símbolo de slytherin, a los lados una mesita de noche, había un librero al cual hermione se acerco y encontro varios libros de pociones (que raro no?) y por ultimo una puerta (que no estaba cerrada)y de ella provenia una luz como de velas se dirigio a la puertay acecho . Era el baño...velas por todas partes y la tina llena de burbujas una voz la saco de sus pensamientos...  
  
--estupido dumbledore que le cuesta darme el maldito puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras—era la voz de sanpe que estab dentro del baño—soy el mas capacitado y a el se le ocurre contratar a otra persona yo ayude a que regresara este año después de lo de umbridge, pero en fin mejor me relajo un rato (definitivamente se había olvidado del castigo de hermione).  
  
Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de snape cuando se quedo embobada snape se estaba quitando la ropa. El corazon de hermione latia muy rapido miro otra vez hacia donde estaba snape ya no traia ropa (que lindo trasero hermione que estas diciendo es tu profesor pero anu asi es mu sexi)se dio la vuelta estaba decidida a salir de ahí pero su mente hizo otra cosa cerro la puerta principal y luego se dirigio de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba snape cerro la puerta del cuarto y se quito la ropa. Estaba completamente desnuda (ya no hay vuelta atrás hermione es ahora o nunca)entro al baño claro que snape no había notado su presencia pues estaba de espaldas, se recogio el pelo en una cola y camino hacia la tina (snape traia los ojos cerrados parecia dormido) y entonces entro a la tina y se sento (claro era bastante amplia para que den los dos no?)snape abrio lentamente los ojos y vio a hermione.  
  
--señorita granger???que hace aquí?? Un momento debe ser otro suenño mio—dijo snape no prestando atención y cerrando nuevamente los ojos.  
  
Pero hermione estaba decidida a que ese dia snape no la iba a ignorar mas asi que se inclino hacia delante y se puso encima de snape.  
  
--sueña mucho conmigo profesor?—dijo hermione en un tono sensual. --alto..esto no es un sueño señorita granger salga de aquí inmediatamente—snape estaba nervioso (estaba sudando y con la voz co la que lo dijo no parecia muy convencido) --esta nervioso profesor—dijo ella otra vez con la misma voz. -- yo...no, no estoy...nervioso—dijo el, su vista se había perdido de la cara de su alumna había bajado hasta sus senos.  
  
Hermione sonreia estaba poniendo nervioso a snape y estaba exitado ella lo sabia porque estaba sentada sobre su abdomen y atrás de ella había algo muy grande que había comprobado sus dudas.  
  
no tiene porque avergonsarse profesor tambien estoy nerviosa y muy muy excitada—dijo ella con voz sensual y sin que el pudiera contestar se inclino y lo beso.  
  
Al principio le parecio escuchar algo como señorita granger no haga eso pero después de ignorar las quejas de su profesor y sus intentos de quitarsela de encima el respondio al beso fue un beso tan apasionado que solo se separaron pocas veces solo para tomar aliento. Los dos estaban demasiado excitados como para arrepentirse ahora.  
  
De repente snape tomo el control estab dispuesto a penetrarla ya pero ella lo detuvo...  
  
--no aquí no—dijo respirando agitadamente—mejr vamos a la cama (de verdad no pensaba terminar tan rapido y no era una de susu fantasias hacer el amor en una tina aparte de incomodo)—se salio de la tina snape tenia una cara entre duda y molestia y la siguió.  
  
Hermione estaba en la cama acostada cuando llego snape y se puso encima d ella pero ella no iba a perder el control tan facil asi que como pudo dio la vuelta y quedo encima de el. Primero lo beso en la boca y luego se desvio de la boca y se fue hacia su lóbulo izquierdo lo mordio y luego le dio unos besos que hicieron que snape se erizara y excitara aun mas pues dio un gemido que a ella le sono a un "señorita granger" asi que se dirigio hacia su lóbulo derecho y le susurro "dime hermione severus" el solo asintio con la cabeza. Luego del lóbulo bajo hasta el cuello mordiendo y lamiendo lo que sabia que dejaria marcas mas tarde, luego bajo hastasu pecho ella veia como subia y bajaba rapidamente mientras respiraba ella le daba besitos cortos mientras acariciaba su entrepierna iba a bajar hacia su miembro snape realmente lo deseaba pero ella dejo de bajar y le dijo que se diera la vuelta, eso era tortura el solo la obedecio hermione sacudio su varita (que estaba en la mesita de snape) y aparecio una botella de vino la abrio y la vacio (no todo) en la espalda de el y luego lo empezo a lamer snape de veras lo disfrutaba cuando termino le pidio que se volteara.  
  
Hermione rio cuando escucho a snape decir "al fin" entonces bajo hasta su pene y empezo a masajearlo luego lo dirigio a su boca le daba pequeños lametones y besos a la punta mientras jugaba con sus testículos después de un rato de hacer snape sintio que iba a estallar estaba a punto de la eyaculacion asi que decidio tomar el control se sento en la cama ante el asombro de hermione y le pidio que se acostara.  
  
Snape se puso sobre ella y la beso repitiendo lo que hizo hermione beso sus lóbulos y luego se dirigio a sus senos y le dio pequeños mordiscos lo cual hizo que hermione soltara varios gemidos luego bajo se dirigia hacia su entradad cuando recordo la tortura de ella asi que le dijo que se volteara e hizo lo mismo que ella le vacio el resto de la botella el el cuerpo y lo lamio cuando termino le pidio que se volteara y se dirigio a su entrada le dio unas lamidas y luego chupetones lo que hizo que hermione soltara como 5 "severus" y luego se dispuso a penetrarla cuando lo interrumpio por segunda vez...  
  
--severus no muy duro por favor es que yo todavía soy virgen—dijo ella algo asustada. Severus le sonsrio y le dijo que no se preocupara y entonces abrio un cajon de su mesita y saco lubricante se lo dio a ella y le dijo:  
  
--me haces el honor?—  
  
ella solo sonrio echo un poco de sustancia a sus manos y lo empezo a untar en su pene el gemia y cuando sintio que estuvo apunto de reventar la detuvo:  
  
--lista?—le pregunto a lo que hermione solo asintio con la cabeza.  
  
El dirigio la punta a su entrada y lo metio suavemente a hermione solo le dolio un poco y solto un "au" casi inaludible pero snape si lo escucho y asustado saco su pene" sigue porfavor"le dijo ella y volvio a hacer lo mismo esta vez dolio menos entre su vagina humeda por severus y el lubricante en un segundo la habitación estaba llena de gemidos de los dos esto hacia que severus hiciera mas fuertes sus embestidas y que hermione gimiera aun mas. Hasta que después de un rato lo sintio hermione había llegado al orgasmo lo cual hizo que severus igual eyaculara el saco su pene de la vagina de ella y se acosto en la cama hermione se acosto sobre su pecho y los dos durmieron tranquilamente.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
asi había pasado su ultima noche en el castillo hermione de repente sintio que severus se movia y se acosto otra vez este se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella y le dijo:  
  
--te gusto anoche?— --me encanto, severus que sientes por mi—dijo ella bajando la cabeza  
  
severus le agarro el menton y levanto su cabeza y la beso  
  
--te amo hermione granger— --y yo a ti severus snape, pero yo crei que tu no por todos tus insultos en las clases—dijo ella --esa solo fue una forma de esconder mis sentimientos— --se repetira esto?—dijo ella --te quedan 2 años no?—dijo el --y después?—el se volteo lo cual hiz que hermione se sintiera mal pero se sorprendio al ver que el volteaba nuevamente y le saco un anillo --despues...te casarias conmigo?—pregunto el --por supuesto que si—dijo y se dieron un beso ella sabia que su vida había cambiado y de ahora en adelante seria diferente y no importaria lo que harry o ron dijeran ella amaba a severus y tendrian que aceptarlo.  
  
fin  
  
Bueno este es el fin a lo mejor haya continuación de la boda y la luna de miel pero eso depende de sus comentarios lamento que el final estuviera cursi ... 


End file.
